User talk:Otherlleft
Hi Otherlleft -- we are excited to have Discordian Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re: Central page The description page for this wiki on central wikia is at w:Discordia. As for categorization etc, be bold (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 23:14, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Wrapping around image, and renaming You can see an example of how to wrap things via my edit on Curse of Greyface. As for renaming, I'm not sure what help file you are referring to. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:33, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, your previous post referred to a helpfile about renaming that you found to be confusing, and I was trying to see what its instructions were in order to clear up the confusion. I believe if you edit MediaWiki:Mainpage so it has exactly the name of the wiki, then most of the default links pointing to the main page would point to the name of the wiki. However, due to the high customizability of the MediaWiki interface, there might be additional links that don't use MW:Mainpage to figure out where to link to. For those you'll need to point the links out (screenshot of where the links occur) for me to debug on a case-by-case basis. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::Those actually require the attention of Wikia Staff to be changed. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:19, 22 November 2008 (UTC) As lost as I am I hope to find my way back here Dear Otherlleft All; The Secret of Discordianism is in uncovering what was hidden; for in Joshua Abraham Norton we have the secret of how the City of St. Francis showed it's true colors in treating one who fell to being the least as if he were the "greatest of all"; thus the Reward of the City is actually that of the greatest in the Kingdom itself; that of the Holy Child of the Resurrection himself: that is; as of My Generation as the Cosmic Son of Man itself. Unicorn144 15:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Please, can you help me? I am now. And I believe in Eris the goddess. Please, can you now who are Eris parents?--Eladora Kovačić 20:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Discordian Construction Company I had a nice intro letter for you but it's on the other flash drive, so I will type as I think, which for me is hard. Actually the first letter was hard. I am cutting and pasting now so it’s not quite so hard as you might think. Anywho Your article........ Wholly Chao, I am impressed and now have changed from a cut and paste to a from the forehead type. The following articles Pentabarf, Mungday, What Discordepedia Ain’t, Law of Fives, Malaclypse the Younger, Eris(Goddess), Stephen Colbert, Calendar and Operation Mindfuck hve been chosen to be surveyed by the Discordian Construction Company in preparation for upcoming SPIT as posted at Brightening Dells Community Center. It should only be in place until the end of August. If the location or size of the banner is a problem, we can and will fix it. Do not mean to offend or spam. Paving Your Way to Heaven. Yours in light cement, PopeBarnum 01:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Pineapple Princess Invasion Thanks for starting this site! I see you were the only admin and haven't edited since 2012, so I've applied to adopt this wiki. I hope that's not a problem! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:42, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Great job As I look around I see more and great stuff. And some crap too of course as it should be. You did a great job starting this thing I hope you come back! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:31, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the 100+ Club! See user boxes at Userbox templates Discordian_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship Please let me know what you think of Discordian_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:54, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Chaos (season) As you the author of this, I wanted to let you know it's being considered for deletion or a total rewrite. You can express your opinion at Category Talk:Articles Greyface wants abolished Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Instead of deleting it we rewrote it. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:57, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Gm By consensus, we deleted the article but first moved it to your user space at User:Otherlleft/Gm. Discussion is here. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:03, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Wc deletion As you're the author, we wanted you to know that Wc is up for deletion. We'd welcome your comments at Category_talk:Articles_Greyface_wants_abolished#Wc. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Retirement As you haven't edited here in five years, we're discussing giving you admin/bureaucrat retirement. But it's up to you, so please check here. And thanks for starting this wiki! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 03:57, July 2, 2018 (UTC)